Romeo and Juliet
by ILoveFanFic76
Summary: One-shot. Songfic to "Romeo and Juliet" by the Dire Straits. Alex comes from a high class world, and Mitchie was brought up less privileged. The girls secretly fall in love, but when everyone finds out about them, Alex panics and leaves. M for safety.


**A/N: I can't even tell you guys how many one-shot songfics are floating around my head...too many. So many, that I couldn't even finish all of them. There are just a bunch of started ones, but hopefully those can get finished too. Also, I'm still working on WGSM? and TBI – don't think I'm abandoning those. I have no idea why I thought I could handle two multi-chapter stories at the same time, but it won't happen again.**

**This song was inspired by the song _Romeo and Juliet_ by The Dire Straits. I'll probably throw in a lot of lines from the song, because lyrically, it's a great song. Again, you don't need to have heard it to understand what's going on. I highly recommend the song, though. The Killers did a cover of it that was just "eh" but the original is amazing. But, I digress.**

**Just a quick warning: I have no idea how to go about writing a scene about confessing a crush to someone, so I apologize that that scene is incredibly awful. This story is also SUPER rushed and un-quality, but the idea was eating my brain and I felt like I couldn't do anything until it was done. AND This story doesn't have a happy ending. Sorry about that.**

**I don't expect you to like this but if you do, let me know! I'm trying to cut my one-shot writing short because they're all so long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock.**

* * *

><p>A love struck senior, Mitchie Torres was wandering the streets of upper-class Manhattan late at night, humming a love song that she wrote. It was a secret song – nobody was supposed to know who it was for. But Mitchie didn't care. She'd keep all of the secrets in the world if she still got Alex Russo in the end.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-Flashback: 5 months ago-<strong>

_Mitchie sat in her empty math classroom with her guitar resting on her lap._

_She came from a less privileged part of town and her guitar was really the only thing that she could call 'hers'. Being a good student and not having many friends, Mitchie had formed a small bond with her teachers, which is why she could practice her music in their rooms during lunch._

_Mitchie had just figured out the melody to her newest masterpiece. That was always the easiest part for her. It's the lyrics that always left her stumped. Mitchie had gone through hardships in her life, but there are only so many songs one can write about missing out on the "finer" things. She'd never been in true love, she'd never been heartbroken, and she'd never really had a crush, but she had an endless supply of different chord combinations in her mind – so many possibilities, yet no lyrics to fill them in._

_Hoping that lyrics would magically come to mind, Mitchie played her song over and over, humming along to the melody she'd come up with._

_Meanwhile, Alex Russo roamed the hallway just outside. Tribeca Prep was right on the border of high-class and low-class. Alex Russo was the definition of high-class. Her father had franchised his sandwich shop years ago, but he kept legal ownership of everything, giving the family hundreds of thousands in income every year. It had changed the family – Alex's parents had become snobby elitists, forgetting their friends for "classier" people, and her brothers became spoiled, showing off their family's money to get girls. Alex, on the other hand, appreciated the extra money and cool gifts, but it never affected her like it did her relatives. She was a simpler girl, happy with just curling up on the couch and eating some popcorn dipped in pickle juice._

_Alex walked around in high-heeled boots, designer skinny jeans, and a flowy white shirt under a gray vest. A long, gold necklace hung down to just above her stomach and her long brown hair was neatly tucked behind her shoulders._

_She got talked into delivering a message from one of her teachers to some math teacher she'd never heard of. Alex's family could afford the best math tutors, so Alex was always in the area of school with the more advanced classes, much to her dismay. Needless to say, the school obviously noticed the gap in social class and the privileged parents did all they could to keep it that way._

_Mitchie was right in the middle of her song when the classroom door slowly opened and an familiar girl walked in. Startled, the musician abruptly stopped her strumming._

"_Sorry to interrupt. I'm just looking for...Mr. Abrams." Alex said, rereading the name on the small paper._

"_Oh, I think he's in a meeting. But if you leave the note on his desk, I'll make sure he sees it." Mitchie offered, "He's usually back closer to the end of the lunch break."_

"_And he just lets students hang out in his room?" Alex asked._

"_I guess so. I'm really the only one who actually takes advantage of it. It's a good place to practice sometimes." Mitchie gestured to her guitar._

"_You play in here?" Alex walked the note to the teacher's desk and then approached the girl in front of her._

"_Yeah. It's nice and quiet in here so I can get some writing done."_

"_Oh, you want some quiet? I'll go. Sorry again to kind of just jump in there." Alex apologized and began to turn around._

"_No, you're fine." Mitchie blurted out, "...I mean, it's fine. I'm just used to being in here alone, but company's always welcome...Um, unless you have somewhere to be. That's okay too. I don't want to make you feel like you have to be here or anything." She shrugged._

_Alex looked at the girl as she rambled, which for the record, Alex found to be adorable. Mitchie had a pair of black and white Converse sneakers on, loose (but not baggy) bluejeans, and an old AC/DC t-shirt on. Her hair was light brown and almost reached down to her guitar._

"_I don't have anywhere to be." Alex smiled. Her friends in the cafeteria could survive one lunch without her, "My name's Alex."_

"_I'm Mitchie." Mitchie grinned back. Could this be a possible friend?_

* * *

><p><em>What Mitchie didn't know is that Alex would become so much more than just a friend. Alex and Mitchie's friendship sparked and eventually, Alex was spending lunch in the deserted classroom 3 or 4 times a week. She'd made up a number of excuses as to why her friends hadn't been seeing her around as much. As much as Alex hated hiding her friendship with Mitchie, if word got around school that she was associating with the girl, her parents would definitely hear about it and forbid any more contact – not to mention, she would be ostracized by her entire community.<em>

_Both Alex and Mitchie had felt a special connection to each other. Over the time of just one month, they had acknowledged romantic feelings for each other, but those feelings had been complicated from the get-go._

* * *

><p><em><strong>-One month later-<strong>_

"_Hey, Mitchie, do you want to hang out after school today? My family's gonna be gone until tonight and I want to talk to you about something." Alex asked one day as Mitchie finished playing her an old tune._

"_Uh, sure. Is everything okay?"_

"_Yeah, no – It's nothing bad. Just something I wanna get out there. I have to be home early, but come by right after school." Alex scribbled her address and directions on a piece of paper and handed it to Mitchie._

"_No problem. I'll meet you then." Mitchie smiled. Alex nodded and left the room, cringing. Truthfully, she couldn't be seen leaving school with Mitchie, so she decided just to take separate cars at different times so no one would suspect anything._

_**-At the end of the day-**_

_Mitchie was just pulling up to Alex's house in her beat-up, rusty bucket of a car._

"_Wow..." She sighed out, looking at all of the nice sports cars and town cars in Alex's neighborhood. Mitchie got out of the car and walked up to the front door of the big, beige corner house with Alex's number on it. She rang the doorbell and shortly after, Alex unlocked it and let her in._

"_Did you find the place okay?" Alex asked as Mitchie walked in, taking in the luxurious home for the first time._

"_Yeah, it wasn't too hard."_

"_Oh, that's good. Do you want anything to drink?"_

"_Sure, I'll take some water." _

"_Sparkling or mineral?" Alex offered two bottles of fancy-looking water. Mitchie was surprised. The only time she'd been offered the choice was when her family would go out to a restaurant that wasn't fast food once in a while._

"_Uhm, mineral's fine. Thanks." Mitchie smiled as she took the bottle. Alex opened the remaining one and took a few sips before gesturing for Mitchie to sit at the kitchen table._

"_So, I think there's something we need to talk about. At least, something I want to get off my chest..." Alex took a deep breath, "...I've been having...feelings...lately about...um...us, and I wanted to tell you that...they're...romantic feelings..."_

_Mitchie smiled._

"_You like me." She grinned._

"_I mean if you want to just cut to the chase, then yes. I like you like that." Alex tried to play it cool._

"_Well, honestly, I can't say that I haven't thought about the same thing. I just didn't think that someone like you could go for just me." Mitchie looked down at her lap._

"_Mitchie, I'm not like those people." Alex said, knowing full-well that Mitchie hinted at their socioeconomic gap, "Money doesn't mean anything to me if the person is amazing."_

"_You think I'm amazing?" Mitchie's eyes met Alex's._

"_Yeah. You're sweet and funny and you're a great musician...and you're not too hard on the eyes." Alex smirked._

"_Well, that _is_ true." Mitchie jokingly flipped her hair behind her shoulders with a scoff. She looked at Alex, "So what happens now? Are we still friends?"_

"_...That's another part I want to talk about...I don't know if anything can happen because I couldn't let anyone know that we even know each other..." Alex cringed as she said the words._

"_No one knows that we're friends?" Mitchie's eyebrows furrowed, "...Do I embarrass you or something?..."_

"_No, no. It's not that. It's my parents. They um...try to make sure that I only associate with 'people of our social status' and if they knew that we had a thing, they'd do everything they could to cut you out of my life and I wouldn't want that." Alex assured her. She was _mostly_ telling the truth. As much as she knew her parents would freak out, a small part in the back of Alex's mind, whether she knew it or not, wanted to keep Mitchie a secret to save her own reputation._

"_Oh..." Mitchie absorbed the new information._

"_So if anything _did_ happen, it would have to be kept under wraps."_

_Mitchie took a deep breath in and let it out slowly._

"_...I wouldn't mind that if you wouldn't mind that..." She hesitantly suggested, not sure if Alex would go for it._

"_...What?" Alex was surprised at the girl's offer._

"_I mean, it wouldn't be that hard. We'd just keep up what we're doing at school and then maybe I can save up some money and take you on a date in some part of town where no one really knows us and since my parents are both working multiple jobs, my house is almost always empty. Also, we have out phones during times we can't see each other. No one would ever know." Mitchie was starting to get excited._

"_I don't know. I've never had any secret things like this going on..."_

"_Listen, the second it gets complicated, we'll stop and never speak of it again. Just say you'll try it..."_

"_...You don't mind the whole down-low situation? I don't want you to think I'm ashamed of you or anything."_

"_As long as you're there, I don't care about anything." Mitchie stated._

"_...All right. We'll give it a go, but if anything starts to get uneasy, we're stopping."_

"_Deal." Mitchie put her hand on top of Alex's on the table and held it._

**-End flashback-**

* * *

><p>Alex and Mitchie found it surprisingly easy to be in a relationship <em>and<em> not have anyone know about it. They spent most of their time at Mitchie's house and the occasional afternoon at Alex's on those rare days that her whole family was gone. In their phones, each girl put the other under a false contact name so that their text and call logs would not be suspicious.

Mitchie spotted the house she had parked 2 blocks away from so that no one could see her. She walked around the front and stopped under the only lit window in the house. Looking around her feet, Mitchie picked up a decent-sized pebble and chucked it as hard as she could at the glass, then side-stepped into the shadows. Not a moment later, a think silhouette appeared and swept the curtain open. Alex unlatched the window and looked out to see what was going on. After she was sure it was her girlfriend at the window, Mitchie stepped out of the darkness and under a streetlight so that Alex could see her.

"Mitchie?" She whispered cheerily out the window, loud enough for Mitchie to hear, but not so loud that it would wake her family up, "What are you doing? It's almost 1 in the morning! You shouldn't be doing this – someone could see you."

"I couldn't sleep!" Mitchie whisper-yelled back, "But I finished a couple verses of my song _finally_ after 6 months and I wanted to come see the inspiration for it."

"You finished?" Alex smiled, proud of her secret girlfriend, "That's amazing. Let me see!" She inched forward.

"Baby, don't lean out the window. You're gonna fall out." Mitchie chuckled.

Alex took a pause and looked over her shoulder.

"Stay right there." She put a finger up, telling Mitchie to stick to her spot.

Mitchie leaned back against the lamp post and stuck her hands into her black straight-leg jeans, softly whistling to herself. She heard the click of Alex's front door open and the girl flew out of the home and strait to the corner, into Mitchie's arms. Alex gripped Mitchie's shoulders and almost slammed her girlfriend's head into the pole as she crashed their lips together. Mitchie brought their bodies impossibly close when she pulled Alex toward her by the waist.

"You're freezing." Mitchie stated, "Here, give me your hands."

"What are you-" Alex gasped when she realized what was happening. Mitchie took her hands and pressed them to her bare stomach, covering them with her shirt. Both girls let out soft gasps – Mitchie at the sudden feeling of cold hands, and Alex at the surprisingly soft skin she was touching over Mitchie's tense muscles.

"Better?" Mitchie asked. Alex leaned up and gave Mitchie a peck on the lips.

"Yeah." Alex bit her lip and looked into Mitchie's eyes, "Can I see the song?"

Mitchie pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Alex.

"It's not even close to finished, but at least there's something."

Alex smiled as her eyes wandered the sheet. The lyrics were beautifully simple and simply beautiful.

"I love it..." Alex looked up and smiled, "I love _you_." She whispered for the first time.

"...I love you too..." Mitchie responded, her voice barely audible. She leaned forward, cupping the side of Alex's face in her right hand and gave her another slow, lingering kiss.

"Come upstairs..." Alex breathed out, her eyes still closed.

"But your parents are home." Mitchie said between kisses.

"Just come in. It'll only be for a little bit." Alex pulled away and looked into Mitchie's eyes.

"...Sure."

Alex linked their hands and pulled Mitchie into the house and up the stairs. As soon as they reached her bedroom, the Alex shut the door and pushed Mitchie onto the bed. She climbed on top of the musician and assaulted the girl's face and neck with her lips. In return, Mitchie laced her fingers behind Alex's shoulders and began tugging at her shirt, readying herself for what was to come.

* * *

><p>20 minutes later, Mitchie was on top of Alex, tangled into her at the limbs. She thrusted into the girl, and Alex let out a silent scream as her body relaxed back into the bed. She threaded her fingers into Mitchie's hair, and looked at her. Mitchie had regained her breath and when she saw Alex's face, she noticed tears forming in her eyes.<p>

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Mitchie asked worriedly.

"No, babe. You were great. I just have a lot of feelings right now."

"Anything you want to talk about?" Mitchie dismounted her girlfriend and laid down at her right side.

Alex turned her head.

"I love you...I just feel horrible about having to keep this whole thing a secret, you know? Like, I'm on top of the world right now and I want to be able to shout it to the world and I can't. It's not fair to me and it's _certainly_ not fair to you...I don't want to keep you in a commitment that you'd resent me for later on."

Mitchie's eyebrows furrowed and she leaned up on her side as she rested one arm around Alex's waist and pulled her close.

"Hey. Look at me. Of course, I'd love to be able to take you out and show you off, but I know that would make you uncomfortable. But I would _never_ trade the past 5 months for anything in the world, Alex. I know what we have is...complicated, but I think it's kind of sexy." Mitchie purred.

"You do?"

"Oh yeah." She nodded, "Forbidden romance? It's like straight out of a movie or something."

"You're amazing. You know that?" Alex asked.

"Yes, I do." Mitchie joked. She leaned over and planted her lips on Alex's, "And, I should be going." Mitchie pulled away before they could go any farther.

"No, stay. We can have a repeat of previous events." Alex tried to reason with the girl, who was already up and getting dressed.

"We both know that wouldn't be too practical, babe. I'll see you on Monday." Mitchie leaned down and pecked Alex's forehead.

Alex stood up and quickly tied a silk robe around herself before walking Mitchie downstairs and to the door. With another kiss, Mitchie walked to her car and drove home with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Alex walked the crowded halls of Tribeca Preparatory Monday morning, but instead of being greeted with the usual 'hellos' and 'what's ups', everyone in school stared at her with low murmurs. Before Alex could even wonder what was going on, a very red-faced, angry older brother stormed at her.<p>

"Alex." He began seriously, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No. What are you talking about?" Alex scoffed.

"I'm talking about this." Justin angrily whipped his cell phone out and showed her a picture.

Alex's eyes went wide and her heart stopped.

"...No..." Staring back at her, was a photo of her and Mitchie from the other night, kissing up against the lamp post. There was no explaining herself out of this one.

"Gigi was having a party down the street and took a picture that she e-mailed throughout the school. Alex, what are you doing with someone from _that_ part of town? Do you know what this is going to do to our family's reputation?"

"Listen, Justin. I'm not saying anything is going on but you have to promise me you _won't_ tell Mom and Dad, okay? I will handle this."

Justin looked at his distressed sister.

"...Fine. But you _better_ fix this." He spat as he turned around and walked away.

Immediately, Alex pulled out her phone and found the false contact.

"Hey, meet me behind the main building once class starts." After getting a rushed 'okay', Alex hung up her phone and hurried out the door.

The bell to start first period rang and almost instantly, Mitchie appeared by Alex's side. Seeing her girlfriend visibly shaken, Mitchie quickly enveloped the girl in her arms.

"Hey, what's wrong, Alex? What happened?"

Alex broke down and a sob escaped her body.

"W-we have to s-stop th-this!" She blurted out, hysterically.

"What? What are you talking about?" Mitchie panicked.

"Th-they know, Mitchie. People at school kn-know!"

"Huh? How?"

"Someone was having a party down the street and saw us outside my house the other night. Mitchie, it's getting close. We can't keep this up!"

"Are you serious?" Mitchie asked, scared for the answer she knew she was probably going to get.

When Alex just looked back at her with tears running down her eyes, Mitchie began to feel herself choke up.

"What? So you're just going to run away because you got spooked? Alex, listen to me. I know that you're scared and I know that your parents would freak and your reputation would be trashed but...Would it be such a bad thing if people knew? I mean, yeah, it would be bad at first, but you'd have me. I'm here to support you. I can't give you an Oscar-winning speech and my songs are corny, but I love you. I can't give you everything, but I'd do anything for you, Alex. I can't do anything _except_ be in love with you and if that means staying by your side, then consider yourself stuck with me." Mitchie had her own tears spilling over.

"...I'm s-sorry, Mitch...I'm so sorry..." Alex's shoulders shook as she sobbed and began to walk away.

If Mitchie hadn't panicked before, she sure as hell started then. Mitchie launched herself in front of Alex and put her hands on the girl's shoulders.

"Alex, please, _please _don't do this. I'm literally _begging_ you. We can get through this. I promise I will do anything I can to support you...Just don't walk away from this."

Alex's eyes searched Mitchie's in a frenzy before pressing their lips together in a desperate kiss. Their mouths moved in their own perfect rhythm as two different sets of tears mixed together, dying on each cheek. Alex put her hands on Mitchie's hips and slightly pushed her back. Both girls' foreheads were still pressed together and neither one dared to open her eyes.

"I'm sorry...I love you, but...We come from two different worlds..." Alex gave Mitchie's hips one final squeeze before stepping to the side and passing by her.

"Alex...Please...Don't g-go..." Mitchie quietly sobbed. Alex's heart shattered into a thousand pieces, hearing how small Mitchie sounded, but it was for the best in her mind. A new tear falling with every step she took, Alex slowly walked back into the school building. Mitchie watched her leave and with all the pain and heartbreak she felt, sank to her knees in the grass, almost hyperventilating from the sobs that wracked her entire being.

* * *

><p><strong>-Weeks later-<strong>

Mitchie and Alex had kept their distance since that day, and neither girl had acknowledged the other in almost a month.

Even though Alex's parents never found out about her and Mitchie, the kids school were buzzing about the photo of the two kissing.

* * *

><p><strong>-Flashback: A few days after the break-up-<strong>

"_Hey, Alex! Wait up." Alex was on her way to the cafeteria for lunch when she was called over by Gigi._

"_What do you want, Gigi?" Gigi was a spoiled brat from a rich family. She and Alex only interacted with each other because their parents were all in the same social scene._

"_Did you see the picture that everyone's talking about?" Gigi smirked._

"_You mean the one YOU took and sent to the whole school? Yeah, I did."_

"_...So?" She urged Alex to continue, "What's the deal? That girl didn't really look like she belonged, if you know what I mean..."_

_Well, the picture was out, there was no way Alex could deny that they'd kissed._

"_Um, well...You see, the thing is..." She stalled, just as her eyes glanced past Gigi, Alex saw Mitchie walk by. The two girls locked eyes as Alex made her excuse, "...Mitchie had just gotten out of a really bad break-up and I saw her sulking at lunch and asked her what was up. I felt bad for her, so I told her that she'd could get a quick kiss just that once." Alex felt like the most rotten person to ever walk the face of the earth. She was the first to break the eye contact with Mitchie (who definitely heard what she said), "...It was nothing special or anything. No big deal." A small lump formed in Alex's throat as the words came out._

_Mitchie averted her eyes toward the ground and rushed passed her ex, hoping no one could see the sudden hurt take over her expression._

**-End flashback-**

* * *

><p>"Alex!" The rich girl was brought out of her thoughts when she saw her brother, Justin, waving his hand in front of her face, "Come on, they're having a mini talent show out in front of the school. I heard some of the acts are pretty good."<p>

"Um...Sure. I'll be there." Alex was not even paying full attention to the boy's information.

Lunch came around and Alex came out to the small stage in the front of Tribeca Prep's entrance. There was a rather large crowd of people waiting for the next person to get up on stage.

"Alex! Hey! Come here, we saved you a spot!" Gigi and two of her followers waved Alex over to stand next to them, "You'll never guess who's up next." She said excitedly.

Nobody immediately came to Alex's mind.

Tribeca Prep's principal, Mr. Laritate, got up on the stage and approached the microphone.

"All right. Next up, we have Mitchie Torres singing an original song." He announced, reading a note card in his hand.

There was a small smattering of applause and Mitchie timidly made her way front and center with her guitar.

"Hi...I'm Mitchie Torres." She said awkwardly. Alex smiled sadly, remembering how cute the shorter brunette was when she got nervous, "I uh, wrote this song about first love..." Her eyes scanned the audience and landed right on Alex's, "...And first heartbreak."

The singer closed her eyes as she plucked some notes on her guitar. Her beautiful voice sang the song with every emotion she had felt over the past 6 months. At first, Alex was excited – it was the song Mitchie had written for her... Then well into the second verse, Mitchie's feelings about the end came into the light.

"_You promised me everything._

_You promised me thick and thin._

_Now you just say 'Oh, Romeo, yeah._

_You know, I used to have a scene with him.'_"

The song continued for a couple more verses and Alex was feeling very mixed emotions. She knew the song was about her – just not that she completely _destroyed _the other girl.

"Wow." Gigi said as the song ended and faint clapping was heard, "Whoever that girl broke up with before kissing you was, they must have been brutal about it."

"Yeah...They were probably real scum..." Alex agreed as she wiped a tear from the corner of her left eye before anyone noticed, "a real fucking heartbreaker."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the crappy ending. I'm not the <em>biggest<em> fan of this story, but like I said, I wouldn't have been able to write anything else until I got this out. I'm going on a road trip in about 8 hours and I won't be back until Saturday night, so once I get back, I'll writed some more for WGSM? And TBI.**

**Hope you liked it and sorry for any mistakes (there was _very_ minimal editing)!**


End file.
